Kapan Nembak
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: FIC For EVENT "CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE" No summary baca aja HUMOR FIC. CHANKAI . CHANKAI . CHANKAI HUMOR FIC


A fanfiction by HoMin'EL

.

ChanKai

.

T

.

Oneshoot

For Event "CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE"

.

**WARNING: Bahasa NON BAKU/ agak alay dikit (alay banget)/ yang gak biasa mohon di biasakan. / xd**

~Enjoy~

"Jonginah, di luar ada Chanyeol" Ucap suara merdu itu yang kuketahui adalah milik Mama ku.

"Tolong Suruh dia untuk menunggu sebentar lagi Ma" Ucapku, dan Mama pergi sebelum memeberiku senyum lemahnya yang terlihat cantik. Mama ku memang cantik. Kulitnya yang masih mulus dan kencang serta tubuh tingginya yang langsing tetap terjaga walau sudah menginjak umur 40. Pasti Mama pakek *pondes miracle

Aku membenahi penampilanku di kaca. Sudah cukup rapi, aku memakai lipglos untuk membasahi bibirku yang kering. Siapa tahu nanti Chanyeol jadi sangat tertarik untuk menciumku kan? Khukukuk walau aku mencuri lipglos ini dari kamar Mama. Cih Rasa stowberry kesukaan papa sekali. Chanyeol kan sukanya ramen bukan stobery. Lain kali aku harus cari lipglos rasa ramen.

.

.

"Chanyeol Hyung" panggilku pada sosok pemuda tampan berambut merah terang di hadapanku. Park Chanyeol. Kita sedang sedang PDKT. Dan sekarang adalah hari jumat. Harinya dia ngapelin aku. Kenapa hari jumat? Katanya hari jumat adalah sunah rosul.

"Kai" sapanya dengan senyum gentle terbentuk di bibir penuhnya. Ungh… ya tuhan Chanyeol ini tampan sekali sih. Tapi kenapa gak nembak-nembak sih? Dasar bodoh! Aku udah nungguin dari 3 minggu yang lalu tapi malah gak nembak-nembak, sebenarnya dia cinta sama aku apa enggak sih!

"Udah lama hyung?" Tanya ku sembari duduk tepat disebelahnya, bahu kita berbenturan. Hanya sedikit. Tapi…Kyahhhhh~~ gak sanggub rasanya perut kayak lagi digerus.

"Enggak kok. Barusan datang" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang di buat setampan mungkin. Ya tuhan Aku tak sanggub, dia terlalu ganteng.

Tap

Kulihat Mama ku menaruh nampan berisi dua gelas es _lemon tea_ dan juga beberapa kue kering yang sudah di sajikan di mangkuk cantik.

"Ah... bibi maaf merepotkan" Ucap Chanyeol sambil berusaha membantu Mama memindahakan gelas dari nampan ke meja. Dasar cari perhatian. Bukan Chanyeol, tapi Mama~!

"Jangan sungkan Yeol" ucap Mama ku dengan senyumnya yang selalu meluluhkan hati papaku. Jangan sampek Chanyeol Hyung ikut luluh juga.

"Ma, kenapa masih disini?" tanyaku saat Mama malah duduk di sofa lainya. Memandangi kami dengan senyum kecil yang masih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Memang kenapa? Mama kan juga mau ngobrol sama Chanyeol" ucap Mama dengan dengan pandangan matanya yang bulat dan besar. Sudah 40 masih sok bikin aegyo.

"Hahhahah bibi ini meski sudah berumur masih terlihat sangat imut yah~~?" ucap Chanyeol dengan tawanya yang menggelegar. Aku bahkan tak paham apa yang sebenarnya ia tertawakan. Cih! masih juga imutan aku di banding Mama. Aku cemberut melihat Mama yang sekarang malah bulshing kayak gadis ABG yang di godain tukang ojek.

"Benarkah? Kemarin suamiku bilang aku tidak imut lagi" kini ucapnya dengan wajah yang sedih dengan bibir yang di manyunin. Ma… demi tuhan apa yang kau lakukan!

"Ah benarkah? Suami bibi tidak benar! Sungguh, bibi masih terlihat sangat-sangat-sangat imut kok bigits malah~" WHAT? Bingits? Aku bahkan gak tahu Chanyeol tahu kata Alay itu. coba aja bilang seperti itu kalau ada Papaku. Sebenarnya dia mau ngapelin aku. Atau ngapelin Mamaku sih!

"Ah Chanyeol~~ kamu sudah tampan suka sekali mengibur orang tua seperti ku ini~" Mama malah makin salah tingkah. Aku memandang Mamaku nanar. Mama ku perlu di beresin nih.

"Eum ma! Sini bentar deh" aku menarik tangan Mamaku dan menyeretnya menuju kamar.

"Jonginah kenapa? Mama masih belum puas ngobrol sama Chanyeolnya~~~" rengek Mamaku seperti bocah umur 5 tahun. Benar ya? Katanya orang makin tua sifatnya makin kayak anak kecil?

"Ma, aku mohon jangan keluar ampek papa pulang kerja oke?"

"Eh- tapi!"

BLAM

Beres…

.

.

"Kai, mana Mama mu?"

"Lagi mau bersihin WC katanya" jawabku asal. Nah sekarang waktunya berduaan lagi… khukukuku Chanyeol cepet tembak aku! Aku udah gak tahan pengen punya pacar cakep kayak kamu. Bisa aku pamerin ke sehun. Hahahha si pucet pelat itu pasti bakal ngiri gilak kalau aku bawa pacara seganteng kamu ke sekolah.

"Kai… ada yang pingin aku omongin sama kamu" deg deg deg deg deg deg jantungku rasanya tak karuan. Inikah saatnya? Inikah saatnya Chanyeol hyung mengutarakan cintanya padaku?!

"Aku sebenernya kebelet pup, tapi katamu Mama mu lagi bersihin WC gimana dong? Udah di ujung nih"

KAMPRETTTTTTTTTT! Sialan kau Park chanyeol! Aku kesal mendengar tutur katanya. Tapi gak tega juga saat melihat wajahnya yang sudah mulai berkeringat dingin menahan pup.

"Pergi aja ke kamar mandi, Mamaku lagi bersihin WC yang ada di kamarnya kok" ucapku akhirnya dengan tampang super bête. Bisa-bisa bibir ku ngalahin bibirnya kyungsoo nih kalau manyun terus.

"oke. Aku ke-"

"Papa pulang~~!" MAMPUS! pasti itu yang lagi ada di benak Chanyeol. Entah mengapa Chanyeol selalu takut sama Papa. Apa karena tatapannya yang sangar saat melihat Chanyeol?

"Sayang ada tamu sia- Oh Chanyeol… " Kebiasaan papa selalu bertanya apabila ada sepatu asing di luar. Dan saat melihat Chanyeol wajah penuh senyumnya berubah menjadi keras.

"Om Kim selamat malam" Sapa Chanyeol sambil membungkuk. Chanyeol memang pemuda yang sopan. Tapi entah kenapa papa terlihat tidak menyukainya.

"Jonginah mana Mama mu?" papa hanya menganguk kecil pada Chanyeol sebelum bertanya padaku.

"Ada di-"

"Anu Om katanya lagi bersihin WC di kamar" Potong Chanyeol cepat, yang sukses membuat papaku mendelik hebat. Mampus… aku _facepalm_ berat gara-gara ulah Park Chanyeol bodoh ini.

"APA?!"

"Pa… gini pa jangan emosi dulu, ayo kesini dulu deh" ku tarik lengan papa sebelum dia menyemprot Chanyeol .

.

.

.

Ceklek

Kubuka pintu kamar Mama dan ku masukan papa kedalam bersama Mama.

"Eh Sayang udah pulang" Mama menyambut Papa dan langsung mencium suaminya sayang. Namun papa menolak.

"Sayang kenapa? Apa karena aku gak imut lagi?" Mama bertanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tadi kata bocah tiang listrik itu kamu lagi bersiin WC" ucap Papa sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Eh enggak kok, enak aja... emang Mama pembantu apa!" Mama keliatanya gak terima.

"Tapi kok kamu bau Jamban ya ma?" papa cari mati

"APA?! SIALAN! KAMU TUH YANG BAU JAMBAN! BAU KAKI! BAU SAMPAH! UNTUNG-UNTUGAN AKU MAU NIKAH SAMA KAMU!" Mama menghujani papa dengan sumpah serapahnya.

"ENAK AJA! KAMU BILANG AKU BAU?! KAM-"

"UDAH-UDAH BERISIK! Denger ya, pokoknya Papa sama Mama gak boleh keluar sampai Chanyeol pulang!" teriakku pada Papa Dan Mama tegas. Durhaka durhaka deh. Siapa yang gak stress kalau punya papa sama Mama kayak mereka.

"Tapi jong-"

"GAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN!"

BLAM

Beres…

Tinggal chanyeol sekarang

.

.

.

"Hyung, gak jadi pup?" Tanya ku gelisah.

"Gak deh… lihat muka Papa mu aku gak jadi mules" ucap Chanyeol hyung dengan Cengiran Khasnya

"Kai-ya.. . sebenarnya ada yang mau aku omongin sama kamu" kini Chanyeol terlihat serius lagi. Matanya yang besar menatap ku serius. Namun aku hanya mendengus dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tang berarti awas-kalau-kebelet-pup-lagi-

"Enggak kok, bukan kebelet pup lagi" Chanyeol menyanggah. Dan entah kenapa Chanyeol bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Kai-ya... kamu mau jadi pacarku?" Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan ku yang terasa dingin . dan entah kenapa ukuran tanganku sangat pas untuk digenggam oleh tangan besar milik Chanyeol.

"…" OG MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD~ aku rasanya senang sekali dan mau langsung bergoyang tak karuan dan nyanyiin lagu kabar gembira ala kulit manggis~. Namun ingat jongin! Jaga image!

"Kai… mau kan?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik pelan di telingaku

"Kai… aku mencintaimu"

Aku...

Gak

Tahan

Cup~

Kukecup pipinya pelan. Membuatku malu sampai mau mati!

"Umh..Iya hyung.. aku mau jadi pacar hyung"

Grep

Chanyeol hyung memeluk ku erat lalu membisikan "I love u" di telingaku berulang kali, rasanya itu gsadhsgfshfjhsjfhdjsjddkjdkghj sekali.

Aku mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Nado hyung.. nado saranghae.."

Ah... aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Hyung Bodoh ini.

.

END

.

.

.

FF TERSARAP YG PERNAH SAYA BUAT~ WKWKKKWKWKKWKWKWKWKKWKWK  
Lol sumpah ini spontan banget. Saya gak maksud mau buat kayak begini LOL. Tapi ya gimana lagi kan?

silahkan Review... kalau reviewnya bagus saya bakal bikin fic komedi yang lainya.

EL


End file.
